Shere Khan
Shere Khan, a dangerous and powerful Bengal tiger, is the villain of the Walt Disney film The Jungle Book. A favorite villain of PrinceBalto's, he has been used in many roles. About Him He is the main villain of The Jungle Book. The Disney version of him is quite different from the original character of the book: the book version of Shere Khan had a limp in one of his front paws. The Disney version does not. He is found both as an "actual" tiger in The Jungle Book and as an anthro in Talespin, where he is portrayed as a powerful businessman who leads a massive company called Khan Industries. In the original film, he was voiced by George Sanders, who had previously been one of the actors to play Mr. Freeze in the 1960's Batman TV series. Later, after George Sanders committed suicide, Tony Jay voiced the character in Talespin and The Jungle Book 2, as well as voicing Judge Claude Frollo in The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. Since the death of Tony Jay in 2006, he has been voiced by Corey Burton. Roles Below is a list of roles that Shere Khan has played in various spoofs: In The Nativity Story (PrinceBalto Style), he plays Herod the Great He is an evil king In Krypto, he plays Goliath He is a giant warrior In One Night With The Fox, he plays King Saul He is a king In Simbalto, he plays Steele He is an arrogant sled dog In Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal, he plays Firelord Ozai He is a tyrant In Poladdin, he plays Jafar He is an Arabian sorcerer In All Wolves Go To Heaven 2, he plays Red He is a hell-cat In Garth & Humphrey's Road To El Dorado, he plays Hernan Cortes He is a Spanish conquistador In The Airbender, he plays Smaug He is an evil dragon In The Great Panda Detective, he plays Ratigan He is a rat In Fantasia (PrinceBalto Style), he plays Chernabog He is a devil In Animals Of The Caribbean, he plays Davy Jones He is the evil ruler of the sea depths In How To Train Your Reptile 2, he plays Drago Bludvist He is an evil viking In Sashastasia, he plays Rasputin He is a Russian sorcerer In Tigresslan, he plays Shan-Yu He is a Hun warlord In Runt & Company, he plays Roscoe He is an evil Doberman In Po Pan, he plays Captain Hook He is a pirate In The Sabertooth King, he plays Scar He is an evil lion In Braveheart (PrinceBalto Style), he plays King Edward "Longshanks" He is an evil king In Teenage Mutant Ninja Animals, he plays Shredder He is an evil ninja In The Land Before Time (PrinceBalto Style V2), he plays Sharptooth He is a Tyrannosaurus Rex In Over The Animated Hedge, he plays Vincent He is a bear In Planet Of The Animals, he plays Dr. Zaius He is an orangutan In Kung Fu Wolf, he plays Tai Lung He is a Snow leopard In Pongo & Cash's Road To El Dorado, he plays Tzekel-Kan He is an evil Aztec priest In The Animal Lord Of The Rings, he plays Sauron He is a dark lord In Street Dogs, he plays Killamari He is a mutant squid In Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa, he plays Mayor Oscar Bulloney He is a bull In Bathound: The Animated Series, he plays The Joker He is an evil clown In Tramp & The Forty Thieves, he plays Hulagu Khan He is a Mongol warlord In The Hound Of Notre Dame, he plays Judge Claude Frollo He is an evil judge In Beauty and the Dragon, he plays Gaston He is a sexist jerk. Portrayals Steele played Shere Khan in The Mobius Book Tyrannicus Tiger played Shere Khan in The Jungle Book (PrinceBalto Style) Shan-Yu played Shere Khan in The Jungle Book (PrinceBalto Human Style) Category:Disney Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Tigers Category:Big Cats Category:Males Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:The Jungle Book Category:Disney